


get a closet

by Gone_by_dawn



Series: working with the best [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: Davey gets dragged along to a newsies game night, and just his luck they're playing spin the bottle...





	get a closet

Not many people know this, but Crutchie has the best damn puppy eyes in Manhattan. Davey has a sneaking suspicion that they're the reason behind why he ended up being sucked into the newsies' crazy game night, but it could just as well have been Katherine's hand on his wrist and Race's friendly shove into the circle. Either way, he somehow made his way into a ring of newsies, all about to play spin the bottle.

"Davey, you's playing?" Jack sounded surprised when he sat down, making Davey's ears go red. The attention shouldn't have gotten him flustered, but he found that he always got like this around Jack. The irony wasn't lost on him that he wouldn't react when they were inches apart from the other's face, but the second he saw Jack being laid back, he forgot how to communicate entirely.

"Yeah, well, I guess. Um, could you--could you explain the rules? I've never done this with you guys before..."

"Right, so's it goes like this: one of us is gonna spin the bottle. When it lands on someone, they's can either kiss right here, or go into the closet together for seven minutes."

He nodded at Elmer, showing he understood, but didn't trust himself enough to speak, seeing as his heart was currently somewhere in his throat. Kiss? They were going to kiss. He hadn't known this when he had been dragged out to play. He wouldn't mind kissing half the people here, he's gotta admit some of his friends were really hot, but still.... Davey was never the best with intimacy. Lord have mercy on his poor gay soul.

"Hey, if we's playin a kissin' game, I say Race's gotta get rid o' that damn cigar," Jack laughed. His thick New York accent was hard enough to understand when Davey had a clear mind, but right now his head was spinning with the fact that he actually might have to kiss one of his friends tonight.

"Ya, I ain't kissing' no one with that thing in they mouth," Spot added, ripping the cigar from right between Race's lips.

"That's mine," he whined, reaching pointlessly for it, but Spot held it just out of reach. Elmer plucked it from Spot's fingers and passed it to Albert, who stuck it in his shirt pocket.

Beside David sat Katherine, then on her left was Sarah, then Crutchie sitting on a chair, then Jack, Albert, Elmer, Spot, and Race. He assumed all the other newsies were off somewhere, actually getting some sleep. Why he wasn't one of those newsies was still a bit of a mystery to him.

"Save the whinin' fo' the bedroom," Jack said. Spot went red in face, but Race just rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle fingers. "We's tryna play a game here."

"Well, since your so eager to play, why don't you start?"

Jack chuckled at his friend, but shook his head 'no'. "In honor of Crutchie's birthday, he's startin'."

Davey silently handed Crutchie the empty bottle beside him, glad to have something to do besides watch everyone talk around him. Crutch leaned down to place it in the middle of the circle, then gave it a good spin. The brown glass twirled for a minute, before ultimately stopping with the neck pointing right at Sarah. He watched, mostly horrified, as one of his best friends stood up with his sister and made their way to the closet across the room.

"I'm gonna be sick," he threatened, face probably green. Jack sent him a reassuring smile, which turned his knees to jelly.

"Don't worry, Dave, they ain't gonna do nothin' in there. He don't like her like that, anyways."

Davey nodded. Remind him again why he thought this was a good game to play with his twin?

Exactly seven minutes later, the two came back out and sat down. They looked pretty much the same as they had before, but both of them were grinning widely, which put Davey on edge. Sarah spun the bottle quickly, though, and no one had even had the chance to comment before it landed on Race.

They both leaned in and met in the middle for a quick peck on the lips (and if that didn't make Davey sick, then he supposed nothing would) and then sat back down, the blonde's hand already on the glass.

The game continued like this back and forth for a while. Race landed on Spot, closet. Spot landed on Katherine, peck. Katherine to Albert, peck. Albert to Elmer, peck. Elmer to Crutchie, closet, which caused a few whispers, though Jack suspiciously said nothing. When Crutchie came back, his spin landed on Jack, which sent a pang right through Davey's heart.

The two smiled and shared a quick (not quick enough, Davey's brain accused) kiss. Jack reached for the bottle.

At this point, Davey was starting to feel like the bottle wouldn't land on him if someone tried. This was proved completely and utterly wrong when it came to a stop right in front of him on Jack's turn. Just his luck. Slowly, he dragged his eyes up to Jack's. His heart had stopped beating, and he could actually feel his cheeks go scarlet. He might've said something, but his throat was too dry for words.

When he finally looked up, Jack was giving him a signature smirk that made him go weak.

"Awwww, yeah," Spot yelled. A chorus of "I've been waiting for this all night"s and "finally"s and one "kiss already, dammit" rang out among the friends. Jack's eyes never left his face.

"Give the new kid a break," he said sympathetically, but his smile ruined the effect.

He must've sensed something was wrong, though, because instead of the quick, mandatory kiss Davey was expecting, Jack just held out a hand and silently led him to the closet.

Once they were inside, Jack pulled the door shut and switched on the light.

Turns out his heart was beating. In fact it was beating so fast and hard, he was sure everyone else could hear it too.

"Davey."

He realized all of a sudden how interesting the floor must've been, considering it was all he could look at in the moment.

"Davey, look at me."

Something in the way Jack said his name had his eyes snapping upwards to find a pair of warm brown irises staring into his own.

"Davey," he whispered again, taking a tentative step forward. "You know we weren't gonna force you into anything, right?"

When he had a hard time answering, Jack kept going.

"Dave, I would never-" Jack broke off to put a steady hand on his neck. "Hey, I would never make you do anything that you don't wanna, alright?"

He reached up to touch Jack's hand and whispered a quiet "thank you". The easy smile Jack gave in return, along with all the gentleness in his eyes was overwhelming, and the next thing Davey knew, he was reaching out to grab Jack's shirt in his fists and pulling the shorter man up to reach his lips. The kiss was hard but quick, and as soon as it was over, Davey found himself wanting to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Please look at me," was the only thing Jack said. When David managed to meet his gaze, he was more than surprised to find Jack smiling at him.

"You kissed me."

Davey swallowed. "I-"

"Do you want to do it again?"

The answers to that were _Of course. Hell yes. Obviously. And again, and again._ David managed to speak out a "yes, please."

Jack smiled again, and holy hell did he love that smile. Then he reached up to place both hands on either side of Davey's face and kissed him slowly. Their lips moved against each other sweetly, and then Jack was doing this thing with his tongue and he felt like he was floating. Despite what Jack may say, Davey did most certainly not whine when they finally pulled apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jack sighed, longingly. His entire body flushed red. "God, you're so cute when you do that. You don't even know what ya do to me, do ya?"

Davey was pretty damn sure Jack was the one that he should be praising, but didn't make an argument. In fact, looking back on it, he hadn't said much all night. Being this close to Jack, outside of selling papes, had really gotten him flustered. How had he fallen this hard for a loudmouthed, impulsive, artistic, caring, modest, fine as hell--goddamn that's not where his train of thought was supposed to be going.

"Jack." There was so much more he wanted to say right now, but the words wouldn't form on his tongue. All he could manage was one word, a plea almost, hoping the other would understand all he was trying to express. "Jack."

"Tell me, Davey. Whatcha want?"

"Kiss me again," he breathed.

It was simple and sweet, hot lips pressing together only shortly. Davey had tried to push for something deeper, but Jack just pulled back, smiled, and whispered  _Not now. Not here. Soon. I promise._

When the seven minutes were over, Jack straightened Davey's shirt, fixed his hair, and led the way out, back towards their friends. Crutchie and his sister sent him twin glances that demanded an answer as to what had gone on, but he felt no need to answer them just yet. He spun the bottle, which by some chance landed back on Jack. They simply gave each other a quick kiss before Jack took his turn again. The tip of the bottle pointed straight at Crutchie, and Jack leaned over for another peck. The jealousy from before was strangely absent.

"Alright," he said, sitting back down. "We started and ended on the birthday boy, I says we stop here."

"Can't wait to take someone home?" Spot snickered.

"Actually, I was just hopin' you and Race 'ere would take the hint and get a room already. Jesus, you're sittin' in his lap," Jack shot back without missing a beat. Conlon wasn't  _actually_ in his lap, though they were getting pretty close to it.

"Davey, you's gonna let him talk to me like that?" 

"If he's wrong, why you blushing?"

Spot got even more embarrassed while Racetrack just smirked.

"C'mon, man, let's get you back to Brooklyn," Race hummed, standing up.

"I'm guessing you's gonna spend the night," Jack called, getting up too.

"Yeah, tell Dave he can sleep on my bed."

Crutchie snorted from his spot on the chair. "Yeah, right," he laughed, "like he ain't gon' end up in Jack's anyways."

Finally,  _finally,_ Jack was the one who blushed. It was endearing, Davey thought. And if he also wondered how far down the blush went... well, they still had the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all of the lovely feedback from my first work <3\. this was not a continuation of the previous


End file.
